


just wanna take my time

by whatdoiknowx



Series: PFF Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Frottage, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: a lazy saturday evening gets a bit more excitingWritten for the PFF Bingo 2018 (prompt: frottage)





	just wanna take my time

The movie they had been watching in bed was long forgotten. It was quiet background noise now, barely heard behind the sounds of sucking and snogging and moaning. 

Dan wrapped his leg around Phil's hip, pulling him closer and biting at his lower lip. He ran his tongue along Phil's teeth, waiting patiently for his mouth to part so Dan's tongue could gain access.

They were in no rush tonight. It was a lazy Saturday evening, spent lying in bed with sweets and a couple comfort movies they'd seen a million times. At some point, one of them, Dan couldn't remember who, drifted their attention away from the movie and initiated the first touch. Before long, they had both dismissed the television screen completely, hands roaming casually over each other's bodies, legs tangling together, soft kisses pressed to each other's lips.

Dan rolled slowly on top of Phil's body, not stopping to detach his lips from Phil's mouth. He ground down lightly, his Game of Thrones pajama bottoms a smooth glide against Phil's soft black joggers. He loved evenings like this, when they were just content and enjoying each other's company. He liked the passionate nights too, of course, but he also enjoyed the times when there was no real urgency to what they were doing.

Well, no urgency between them, that is. Dan was feeling his own sort of urgency, but it was the nice kind, the kind that gave him a sort of floaty feeling in his head, a relaxed but subtly pressing need coursing through his veins. 

It had started about halfway through the first movie, that initial twinge in his lower stomach that signaled an eventual need to get up and use the toilet. He had ignored it, like he sometimes chose to do, relishing in the feeling of that need growing stronger and stronger until there was a pleasant pulsing in his groin. 

That pulsing was much more persistent now, but in a good way, in a way that sent tingles down Dan's spine and flushed his face ever so slightly. 

Dan ground his hips down again, moaning softly at the pressure on his cock. He could feel Phil's half-hard cock through the fabric lying against his hip, Dan's own cock still mostly soft. 

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's back, pulling him down closer, his bare chest providing a solid warmth against Dan's own. 

"Mmm, you smell good today," Phil murmured against Dan's neck, his hips circling slowly against Dan's.

"Just today?" Dan responded, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"Mhmm," Phil hummed in response. "Usually smell like shit."

Dan licked a long stripe up Phil's cheek in retaliation, to which Phil just giggled quietly and wiped off with the back of his hand. "Roleplaying as a puppy today, huh?" he joked.

Dan leaned up partially and stuck out his tongue, panting like a dog, and wiggling his ass in the air to mimic a puppy wagging its tail. 

Phil laughed, pulling Dan back down and slipping his hands under the waistband of Dan's pajama bottoms. He ran his hands slowly over Dan's bare ass cheeks, no barrier of pants underneath the pajamas. "Dork," he murmured, before pressing his lips to Dan's mouth.

They snogged contentedly for a while, intermittently grinding against each other, cocks growing harder beneath the fabric of their clothes.

Well, Phil's cock grew harder, pressing insistently against the material of his joggers. Dan's own cock managed to thicken slightly, the increasing throbbing of his bladder keeping it from getting very hard.

As the pleasurable urgency grew, Dan ground down harder, chasing the friction of Phil's body beneath him. His body thrummed with anticipation, adrenaline beginning to flow through his blood. 

It was beginning to get too much, too much for Dan to keep under control. He loved it though, loved the feeling of his pulsing bladder, loved the playful secrecy of it, waiting to see how long it would be for Phil to catch on.

As waves of desperation started to crash over Dan, he stilled his movements, sucking hard on Phil's lip and clenching his legs around one of Phil's thighs. He rode out the wave, hips moving in tiny circles along with the delicious thudding in his groin. 

Phil just moaned in response, licking along Dan's lips and pressing his tongue back into Dan's mouth. Panting slightly, Dan rolled off of Phil onto his back, tugging at Phil's arm to indicate for him to climb on top of Dan.

Phil wasted no time, settling on top of Dan and attaching his lips to Dan's neck. Dan groaned in pleasure, tilting his neck up to give Phil better access, as Phil rolled his hips against Dan's, harder now and with more intention. They hadn't bothered to take off their bottoms, and Dan kind of liked it this way, sometimes found it even more enticing when they couldn't quite touch each other; when it was _just_ out of reach, the suggestion of skin-on-skin so close but yet so far at the same time, a yearning temptation that just made him that much more turned on.

Dan moaned loudly as Phil's groin pressed hard over his bladder, sending an intense mix of pleasure-pain shooting down his core. "Oh god," he groaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure and staring blissfully up at the ceiling.

"Good?" Phil managed to pant out, his lower half still moving rapidly along Dan's. Dan thrust his hips up to meet Phil's own thrusts.

"Good. So fucking good." Dan squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on keeping his bladder under control. His cock had managed to make it to slightly more than half hardness now, a thick line along the waistband of his pajama bottoms. At this point, he wasn't sure what he wanted more, what was more pressing - to pee or to come. His head swam, euphoric desperation flooding through his entire body.

Phil continued to thrust, his own cock coming into contact with Dan's cock. Dan hissed, despite the layers of material between them. He gripped Phil's ass over his joggers, pulling him down closer. "Fuck. _Fuck._ "

"'M getting close," Phil grunted in response. He pressed his lips to Dan's mouth again, hips jerking messily on top of Dan. Rhythm erratic, his body slipped slightly to the left, right hip bone jabbing painfully into Dan's bladder.

Dan yelped, pressing his legs tightly against each other beneath the weight of Phil. "Careful! Careful," he panted out, hands grappling anxiously over Phil's ass.

"Sorry," Phil mumbled over Dan's lips, hips back to grinding over Dan's, hard cock dragging over Dan's stomach through his joggers with each thrust. 

"'S'okay," Dan grunted back, hand slipping behind their bodies to give his cock a quick squeeze. It had mostly softened again, the desperation winning out over how incredibly turned on he still was. 

The moment he removed his hand, another massive rush of urgency shot down to his groin. " _Shit_." Dan tried to clench his legs around one of Phil's to regain control, but Phil was moving too fast, thrusting frantically over Dan's crotch, chasing his own impending orgasm. "Phil, Phil, babe, slow down," Dan pleaded, biting his own lip so hard that he could taste blood. 

"Alright?" Phil stilled, drawing back ever-so-slightly to peer down at Dan, through curious but dilated eyes.

Dan nodded, wiggling his hips and managing to bend his legs enough beneath Phil's body so that he could squeeze his cock between them. "Just - give me a sec." He took a deep breath, rocking his body slightly. "Need to pee so fucking bad."

Phil quirked an eyebrow. His hand reached down to massage his own cock through his joggers. "This whole time? Naughty," he joked, grinning down at Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes, loosening his muscles slightly once he was sure he wasn't going to lose control right then and there. "Surprised you didn't notice." He smirked.

Phil shrugged, leaning his full weight back on Dan and rolling his hips experimentally. His cock was still rock hard. "This okay?" He continued once Dan nodded, "I was a little preoccupied."

Dan rolled his hips up to meet Phil's. "Fair enough." He sighed contentedly, the urgency building up in his bladder again. "Don't think I can wait much longer."

Phil hummed in response, thrusts getting harder and faster again.

Dan moaned at the pressure. "What do you want? I can - "

"Do it here, please." Phil lowered his head, sucking lightly on Dan's nipple. He reached a hand down to tease lightly over Dan's bladder.

Dan's entire body convulsed. He swore as a tiny droplet squeezed past his hold, dripping teasingly down his leg. "You fucker." There was no malice behind it. He loved when Phil teased him like this, and Phil knew it. Very well.

"Here?" Phil confirmed, drawing his fingers on Dan's stomach, directly above Dan's bladder now. "Or, did you want - "

"Yeah, here." Dan nodded eagerly, thrusting his hips straight up to press harder against Phil's body. He brain caught up a moment later. "Need towels though. Don't want to ruin the mattress."

Phil groaned, not stopping his movements. "Fuck the mattress."

Dan snorted. "You can do that in your own time, mate." He slapped Phil's ass lightly. "Get some towels."

Phil reluctantly got up to get the towels, his hand slipping into this joggers to stroke himself along the way. Dan shook his head amusedly at Phil's inability to wait thirty seconds, his own hand slipping down to squeeze his cock. He sighed at the contact, legs trembling as he attempted to hold on.

Phil hurried back into the room with a couple old towels, and they quickly stripped the duvet and laid down the towels. Dan laid down on his back again, but Phil shook his head, crawling onto the bed beside Dan. "Want you on top," he said, voice deep, hand already slipping into his joggers again to wank himself. 

Dan grinned, climbing on top of Phil and slapping his hand away. He situated his legs on either side of Phil's, pressing them together between his thighs and relishing in the stretch his spread legs sent to his pulsing bladder. "Not gonna last long," he warned, already feeling a couple more small leaks dribble down his leg.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him in closer. "Me neither." Dan could feel the wet spot of pre-come on Phil's joggers, Phil's cock pressing hard against the material. 

Phil wasn't lying. They humped frantically against each other, clawing at each other's skin and snogging messily between moans. It wasn't long until Phil was once again telling Dan that he was close, so fucking close.

Dan could feel his own hold slipping, so fucking close in his own way. He fought hard against his own body, fought to keep control until the last possible second because it was so much fucking better when his body was forced to give in, when there was no other choice but to let go. 

"Are you almost - " Phil gasped out, hips stuttering more erratically. 

"Yeah." Dan squeezed his eyes shut, dropping his head against Phil's shoulder. "Fuck." He pressed his body harder into Phil's, feeling longer spurts release into his pajama bottoms. It felt incredible, but he wanted to hold off longer still, to hold onto this feeling for a little bit longer.

Phil slipped his hand between them then, squeezing over Dan's clothed cock. Dan moaned obscenely, sucking hard into the skin around Phil's collarbone. Phil's hand spread down the length of his soft cock, circling his thumb over the head. Dan tensed, then shook, a hard spurt soaking into Phil's hand. Phil moaned loudly in response, and a moment later, Dan could feel Phil's body tensing and then releasing below him, a long jet of a different kind of wet warmth spreading onto his stomach. 

Dan ground his crotch desperately against Phil's thigh, still trying to hold on a bit longer. Phil's body had gone pliant beneath him, short, quick breaths filling the silence. Dan's entire body trembled, and then Phil's arms were around him again, fingers scratching up his back and then hands slipping into this pajamas and squeezing his ass. 

"Come on, babe," Phil murmured, using his hands against Dan's ass to press his groin harder against Phil's thigh. "That's it."

Dan whined, crashes of urgency pounding against his bladder. More spurts leaked out, harder and faster until it was one solid flow, flooding down Dan's legs and soaking his pajamas and Phil's joggers. His muscles relaxed, his body sinking into Phil's below. As he continued to release the hours' worth of pent-up desperation, Dan took Phil's arm and guided his hand into Dan's pajama bottoms, running it along the head of his cock as he continued to let go. 

Once he was completely drained, Dan sighed quietly, entirely blissed out. He felt a quick kiss against his head as they both hastily wiped their hands against the towels. 

His cock was beginning to thicken slightly, but Dan ignored it, too wiped out to do anything about it. What he'd just experienced was the equivalent to an orgasm for him, and Phil seemed to know it too, since he also didn't make a move to sort Dan out. They allowed themselves a couple minutes of cuddling against each other in content silence, before grudgingly getting up to clean themselves in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Slow Hands" by Niall Horan
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr post [ here ](https://onedirectionticketss1.tumblr.com/post/178612961588/title-just-wanna-take-my-time-word-count)


End file.
